My Little Lucky Star
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: Konata finds herself in Equestria, and as a little blue Pegasus Pony. She meets up with Rainbow Dash and becomes firm friends, and gets reminded of Tsukasa's fantasy with Fairies, and goes of hunting for fairies with Tsukasa, Twilight Sparkle and the others. As for Kagami however, she helps Applejack on the ranch, but falls victim to Konata's teasing! This is one magical adventure!
1. Konata in Equestria

Deep somewhere in the forest in Equestria, there lay down a sleeping Konata Izumi, who had been unknowingly taken to Equestria in her sleep, and what was more that she did not know that she had turned into a pony. She would not have any idea about what is going on until she woke up. The time came when Konata was beginning to wake up. "Whoa..." she moaned groggily "I must of slept very well, I seem to feel strange"

Konata was not known for sleeping well, she would often wriggle around and toss and turn in bed, like a worm. But this was something different. Konata opened her eyes. Hey eyes began to focus and then she subsequently noticed something different.

"Mrrrrrgh" she moaned "Something is not right...where am I? I don't feel like my normal self..." and then she rolled her eyes to her two front hooves. "What are these?" she cried in surprise. "What is happening?!" Konata was stunned and tried looking around and try and make out where she was and what she was.

"Urrgh" groaned Konata "Do I get a mirror at some point, so I can see this sorta creature I've turned in to?"

With that, a mirror appeared in front of her and then Konata looked at herself. She could not believe her eyes. "AAAARGH!" she screamed "I've turned into a...pony...?" Konata looked around "This means I must be in Equestria" she said "Now I recognize where the heck I am!" Konata looked at herself in the mirror again. She was slightly dissapointed.

"Awww...I don't have a horn!" she sighed "I would of hoped the I would be a unicorn so I can pick up things with my magic, and perform magical spells! It would be cool to be able to pick up stuff without your hooves!" Konata turned to the side and then noticed that she had wings instead.

"Wings?" she puzzled "Does that mean..." she then spread out her wings and then noticed a little picture of a Chocolate Cornet on the top of her back leg. "What is that little picture on the back of your legs again, I cannot quite remember" she puzzled and then she remembered "Ah, yes! It's my cutie mark! And it's of my Chocolate Cornet! Oh wow, this is amazing!" and the little blue Pegasus spread her wings and then fluttered them about.

Konata went off the ground. "Whoa..." she said "I am off the ground! Am I flying?" She hovered above the mirror and saw her blue body, her mane and tail that were the same colour as her hair. The little blue Pegasus laughed "Hehehehe! Now I am a pony!" Konata turned her head for the sky and then flew to the top of the tree.

Konata flew to the top of the tree and looked all around her. She could see Ponyville at 2 o'clock. "Ah...so that must be Ponyville!" she said "Is that where the Mane 6 live?" She then saw Canterlot Castle at 9 o'clock "Wow, that is an amazing castle" she smiled "That reminds me of what I used to see in Tsukasa's fairy tale books! I wonder if there is any fairies around here, Tsukasa would be delighted! I'll have a look in a few moments..."

She then turned around...to see Discord's lair...Konata Gulped "Now that is creepy, I am so not going there!" She quickly looked away and then looked up to the sky instead. She could see little dots high up in the sky flying between the clouds. These were other Pegasi flying high in the sky. "What are these black dots up there?" wondered Konata as the hovered above the trees "I'd better go and investigate...wait, I was going to see if there's any fairies for Tsukasa"

Just before she turned around to look for fairies, Konata noticed on of the black dots in the sky coming closer and then revealing a light blue colour. "Is that Rainbow Dash?" Konata wondered but she then swooped back into the forest to look for faries.

Konata flew across the woods, and keeping herself in good spirit, she hummed the song 'Moths and Butterflies' from Edward Elgar's 'Wand of Youth' suite. It was rather unusual of Konata to sing classical tunes, but she had liked that one when she was little, as she had wanted to be a Ballerina. But her Dad was not really willing to pay for the lessons, as it was after Konata's mother passed away and he wanted to keep the family finances stable. This disappointed the little Konata, but she still liked the song.

"Come out little fairies" she chirped as she weaved her way among the tress. "Come out, Tsukasa wants some of you to keep!" But there was no fairies to be seen. But Konata kept looking around, fluttering by the trees. "Little Fairies" she whispered "Come out, Tsukasa wants you" But still not fairies. But then Konata looked up through the trees. She could not see any faries, but gradually becoming larger and closer was a light blue Pegasus pony, though Konata could vaguely make it out through the leaves. She continued her hunt for fairies.

"Man" thought Konata to herself "I Dad let me have lessons to be a Ballerina, I would have the powers to summon all the fairies out from their hiding places, and then I would be able to give some fairies to Tsukasa, she would be over the moon!" Konata then cooed one last time. "Come out little fairies...Tsukasa..."

But then was was interrupted by a voice behind her. "Yo, Konata Izumi!" Konata jumped and swung round and saw who the voice was. It was Rainbow Dash. "Yo! Rainbow Dash!" replied Konata "You made me jump then!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "Hahahahaha! That's because I am that sort of pony!" She then swooped down onto the floor and Konata went back down to the floor. Konata tucked her wings safe, in the same manner as Rainbow Dash or other Pegasi.

"So" asked Rainbow Dash "What is an Otaku like you doing in Equestria?" she gave of a grin. Konata replied "I woke up and found myself here, and it took me a while to figure out where I was and what I was, but, is there any fairies around here Dashie? Because I was looking for some for Tsukasa"  
>"Erm...Nope" replied Rainbow Dash "There isn't any fairies around in Equestria, don't be so daft! Not that I know of..." "Alright" replied Konata calmly. "You see, I'm not the best pony to ask" said Rainbow Dash "Ask somepony like Twilight Sparkle, she'd know about fairies, or maybe Tsukasa could ask her, by the way, have you seen her around?"<p>

"No" replied Konata "I haven't seen Kagami or Miyuki either. I don't know if they've been teleported to Equestria as well" The two Pegasi looked at eachother.

"Kagami" pondered Rainbow Dash "She's the one that is irate, am I right?" "She's tsundere" replied Konata "And Tsunderes are quite often rather irate" Rainbow Dash looked blankly at Konata "Well" she replied "Applejack can be rather like than when she's having a bad day in the office, on the farm rather" Konata just laughed at it. "Hehehehehe" "Thus so..." replied Rainbow Dash "She's has been in a mood for most of this week, maybe something to do with..." "Eh I don't wanna know" blurted Konata quickly.

"Ah well" said Rainbow Dash "Yo, follow me, I'm gonna take ya somewhere" and she ascended into the air fluttering above Konata. "Okay" replied Konata who lifted off into the air "But don't go too fast, I may not be as fast as you are speedy Gonzalez!" and the two Pegasi flew into the air up into the clouds.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Cloudsdale, where Rainbow Dash lives. "Eh Konata" said Rainbow Dash as she landed "Welcome to Cloudsdale!" Konata looked around "Whoa..." she said in amazement "This really does look astonishing, they are all made of clouds?" "Aha! That's right!" replied Rainbow Dash "Though nowadays, I tend to live on a cloud above Ponyville so I can keep an eye on things, but I always come up to visit my Grandma and family" Konata stared at Rainbow Dash with a tear in her eye. "I only have my Dad" she said "My Mum and Grandparents are both dead" "Well that sucks" replied Rainbow Dash "Come along, I promised my Grandma some flowers from the woods, and they're somewhere along here"<p>

They went along as Konata cast her eyes over the splendour of Cloudsdale. "That is an amazing place" she gleamed "How must non-Pegasi get up here" "Oh they have ways" laughed Rainbow Dash "One funny way is making fake wings so they can get up here but half the time they fail!" Rainbow Dash Chortled as she got the flowers for her Grandma. "Well alright!" she smiled. "They look pretty" smiled Konata.

Then some Wonderbolts flew above them. "Whoa!" exclaimed Konata "What are they?!" "They're called Wonderbolts" said Rainbow Dash Proudly. "They are the guardians of the skies. They're a highly respect group of Pegasi, and they also do shows when it comes to parades and special holidays" Rainbow Dash had greatly idolized the Wonderbolts, but Konata was amazed. "See if I can fly with them!" she said quickly and got out her wings. "No no no no not so fast" said Rainbow Dash calming Konata down. "It requires a lot of training, and a lot of skill, and only a few manage to become part of the Wonderbolts. I tried, but I did not get through, unfortunately" Konata sunk as they went over to Dashie's Grandma's house and delivered the flowers.

Later, Konata was taken over to Rainbow Dash's cloud over Ponyville. "Can you really sit on clouds?" puzzled Konata sill hovering above the cloud as Rainbow Dash lay down on the cloud. "Yes you can" she replied and Konata descended onto the cloud and tucked her wings in. "Whoa" she said in awe "You get a good view from here" She looked around. She put her front hooves around her eyes like binoculars.

Dashie laughed. "Sightseeing much?" she giggled. But Konata had spotted something else. "Hang on" she said. "I see 3 ponies down there" Rainbow Dash came closer. "What 3 ponies?" she puzzled. "I think I see Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki down there" replied Konata as her eyes focused on the 3 ponies down on the ground in question. "Well" replied Rainbow Dash "What are ya waitin' for, lets go!" and she flew down to the ground. Konata followed her.


	2. The Hiragiis and Miyuki in Ponyville

Konata and Rainbow Dash swooped down to where she supposed was Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki. She then called down to them. Tsukasa heard the voice from above. "Hey" she said "Did you hear that?" Kagami turned her head to the lilac Earth Pony. "Don't be so daft!" she barked "I cannot be" Miyuki looked up at the sky. "That looks like Konata coming down from the sky" she said. Konata swooped in front of her. "Aie!" gasped Miyuki and backed off a bit.

"Grrrrrrr" growled Kagami. Applejack looked at the irate purple earth pony. "Hey, don't worry y'all Kagami" she said. Rainbow Dash then swooped down to Kagami's face. "Having a bad day in the office?!" she chortled "Ohhh...now don't get all het up about it won't you?" "I'M GOING TO SELOTAPE YOUR [retracted] SHUT!" barked Kagami to Rainbow Dash. Applejack tried to calm Kagami down. "Ahh...never y'a mind Dashie, she can be be pain in' the tush" Kagami looked at Applejack. "Well, she's as annoying as Konata"

Konata looked at Miyuki. She was actually a pink Alicorn, a hybrid of a unicorn and a Pegasus for those of you who don't know. "I don't believe it" gasped the little blue Pegasus. "Alicorn Miyuki?"

The pink alicorn rolled her eyes to Konata. "Ah, Konata" she said "I was quite surprised when I found out I was an alicorn. It is normally associated with the royalty of Equestria and some others, like Twilight Sparkle. But someone like me, that's somewhat...weird. But I can do this" Miyuki turned her head and used her magic to lift up a flower pot. "Whoa..." gasped Konata.

"But you're still Moe" laughed Konata "Even as an Alicorn" Miyuki blushed. Then Fluttershy flew down by Miyuki. "Ah..Fluttershy" said Miyuki. "Umm...are they...your friends?" asked Fluttershy to Miyuki. "Yes..they are" replied Miyuki "Tsukasa is wondering about fairies in the forest." "Fairies?" stammered Fluttershy. "Umm...I think...erm...wait...hold on a moment." Fluttershy tried to remember if she had seen fairies.

"Umm...I have seen them before...but...not for a long time" she replied to Miyuki. "Twilight...will know more about them, but...she's not here" Then they heard a voice behind them. "Actually, I am" It was Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy Jumped. "Twilight..." she gasped. "What is this about Fairies?" asked Twilight Sparkle. Miyuki replied. "Tsukasa is all excited about there being Fairies in the woods of Equestria, she seems to think it's true" The lilac earth pony moved over to Twilight. "I did not see any fairies" mumbled Konata. "Fairies" grumbled Kagami "Load of nonsense, onee chan, you must be hallucinating!"

"Actually" said Miyuki to Kagami "I think I did see some fairies but they were so far away from me I could not quite make them out" Kagami could not believe it. "First, I got teleported here to Equestria, and I've turned into this, and now you're on about fairies in Equestria? Are you crazy?!" "The thing is the fairies are only seen in certain parts of Equestria" replied Twilight Sparkle "And in the forest where Fluttershy lives seems to be one of their spots"

"Sheesh" groaned Konata "Was I in the same forest, and why did I not see any fairies?"

"You weren't in that forest" replied Rainbow Dash "It was just the woodland outside Ponyville, no fairies live there, it seems to be in the forests of Equestria as far as I know"

"I do have a map of where I traced the fairies" said Twilight as she got out her map using her unicorn magic. Tsukasa turned to the map. "Ooooh" she giggled "We'll have some fun catching fairies"

"But they don't come out at day mind" replied Twilight Sparkle "They come out at sunset and then go back to bed at sunrise, they don't like the sun, so they've evolved to sleep during sunlight hours and go out when it's dark"

"Pah!" snorted Kagami "Little wussy fairies, afraid of the sun" "Quit Buckin' 'bout it y'all" said Applejack firmly to Kagami.

"Well could we join you on a fairy hunt this evening?" asked Konata and Miyuki. "Hehe, sure" replied Twilight Sparke. "Dashie, Fluttershy?" "Ha! Yeah!" replied Rainbow Dash "Then I'll get to see fairies for the first time!" "Well...yes" replied Fluttershy "As...I'm helping Miyuki find her way around"

Kagami said nothing and trotted away with Applejack back to the ranch. "Looks like Kagami is not interested" said Konata. "She used to get quite mad at me for reading all these fairy stories" replied Tsukasa to Konata. "She thinks they're just rubbish, just don't try to make her think otherwise" Konata just chortled.

Miyuki got her wings out and hovered above her friends. "Eh, can unicorns and alicorns do something to summon the fairies or catch them?" she asked Twilight. "Erm...only Alicorns can do them things" replied Twilight Sparkle "So yeah, you can do it Miyuki" Then Miyuki had a look at a little picture of a Workbook with a A+ stamp and a pen on the top of her back legs. "Er...what is that on the back of my legs" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh...that's your cutie mark" replied Twilight Sparkle "The cutie mark represents you as an individual pony and your personality, in the case of you Miyuki-San, it's a workbook with an A+ stamp and a pen, as the equals to how intelligent you are. In Konata's case, it's her favourite Chocolate Cornet"

"Well, I would of hoped it would be of my Haruhi Suzumiya Manga" replied Konata "But still my Chocolate Cornet is good!"

"In the case of you Tsukasa" said Twilight "It's your Sgt. Frog merchandise and a little fairy" Tsukasa turned around to look at her own cutie mark. "Oh that is awesome!" she chirped "That works out perfect!"

"And if you have not noticed your sister's cutie mark" replied Twilight "It's of her love of baking and cakes" Tsukasa smiled.

"Hehehe" she giggled thinking about the little fairies that she would catch that evening. Konata looked intrigued "I wonder if these fairies can be kept" she pondered to herself. Miyuki ascended above them. "I..need to go now" she said "Fluttershy and I have a few things to do in the forest" and she flew off with Fluttershy.

"What do these fairies look like" wondered Konata "Do they look like humans at all" "Erm no" replied Twilight Sparkle "They look like little Pegasi, like you, Dashie and Fluttershy, except their wings are more like what Rarity had to fly up to Cloudsdale, remember that Dashie?"

"Oh yeah!" replied Rainbow Dash "I knew somepony had a suspicion about Rarity being a descendent of one of these fairies, except how can a unicorn...?" "Er...no" replied Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash just sniggered and whispered something into Konata's ear. Konata laughed.

"What is it about?" asked Tsukasa. "Not of your concern" said Rainbow Dash blandly. "Oh" replid Tsukasa who wanted to get going to the forest to see where the Fairies might be on that evening. "Well, if you can follow me" said Twilight Sparkle "Then I can locate you to the forest and you'll possibly even bump into Fluttershy or Miyuki" "Cor" said Rainbow Dash "Wouldn't that be awesome! Besides, Konata looks 20% Cooler" "If you say so..." sighed Konata.

Konata stretched out her wings as Tsukasa and Twilight left and headed off towards the forest. "I just wonder who else might of entered Equestria, like my cousin Yutaka, or Misakichi, or Patty" "Heh" giggled Rainbow Dash "Chances are they might be in Equestria already, and you've not encountered them yet. *sotto* Though I would love Hiyori to do one of her cool stories about your friends in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash began to slabber. Konata glared. "Hiyori...what?" she sighed. "Ah never mind!" laughed Rainbow Dash "Lets go, back up to our cloud, maybe we can locate them from there!" Rainbow Dash flew back to her cloud and Konata followed.

* * *

><p>Over at Applejack's Ranch however, Kagami felt calmer now. "Ah well" said Applejack to Kagami "I did say' she was'a pain in the tush, th'ats al'way's 'er nature" Kagami looked at Applejack. "But then do you have 'Bad Days in the Office' as she puts it"<p>

"Ey'" replied Applejack "W'all have good days 'n' bad days. But this week, thin's 'have not been goin' so good. But it's not of ya concern, okay?" Kagami looked at Applejack and then sighed. "Oh well, y'all wanna help me with the apples?" asked Applejack. "Y'a can make some Apple Tart later" Kagami perked up at it. Then she remembered something. She turned around to try and look at her cutie mark. "Oh...that's... ...cuite mark" she said slowly.

"What ya?" said Applejack. "I'm just seeing what my cutie mark is" replied Kagami. "Well, lets go y'all, harvest time!" replied Applejack and trotted to the orchard. Kagami followed her.

Kagami came with a bucket in her mouth for Applejack. "Put the bucket 'here Kagami" said Applejack and pointer her hoof to where Kagami should put it. Kagami placed the bucket down and then Applejack got to the other side of the tree. "Now watch this y'all" she said proudly and walloped the tree with her back hooves, and the apples fell down into the bucket.

"Whoa" exclaimed Kagami "That is amazing!" "Now ya try Kagami" said Applejack and placed the bucket on the other side of the tree. Kagami got ready with her back hooves and then whanged the tree hard with then. "OWW!" yelped Kagami "Did I do it too hard?" Kagami's back hooves were red. "Ah" said Applejack "That' used t'appen with me at first. Buthen' ova'time, it got used to it. I also used these at first, they may help ya" and she gave Kagami some boots so it did not hurt as much. "Thanks" replied Kagami.

Applejack then got another bucket at the ready and commanded for Kagami to whack the tree with her hooves again, now protected with Boots. Kagami then trusted her back hooves back and delivered an almighty whack to the tree. "Ooofff" grumbled Kagami. It did not hurt quite as bad. "How was that?" asked Applejack. "Did it hurt?" "Not as much" replied Kagami. "Good" replied Applejack. They then carried on work, taking it in turns to whack the tree or place the bucket. It was good teamwork.

Up above them, Konata and Rainbow Dash had seen them working in the orchard and then had a trick up their sleeves. Rainbow Dash whispered something in Konata's ear, commanding her to change the weather to rain. Konata got ready for it chortling. "OI!" she called down to Kagami and Applejack, and then she summoned a rain cloud above them. The rain pored down and Kagami and Applejack got soaked.

Konata laughed. "BAD DAY AT THE OFFICE A.J?" called Rainbow Dash to a sodden Applejack "So-orry If I made it worse for you. I'm SO sorry!" and then she flew off laughing with Konata. Konata then stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Kagami before flying away.

"GET BACK HERE YA' VARMINT!" barked Applejack.

"KONA-CHAN!? I'M GONNA [retracted] YOU IF YOU [retracted] DO THAT AGAIN!" bellowed Kagami. "Yea...pain in tha' tush" grumbled Applejack. "I think we got 'nuff apples for now"

"You may be right" grumbled Kagami. "Lets get in and get dry before they do it to us again" The two wet ponies went about taking in the apples before going in to get dry. Kagami was fuming. "Damn you Kona-Chan" she rumbled to herself.

_Authors Notes:_

_Here is basically, a list of the mane 4 characters in the fanfic, their element, their cutie mark, type, bla bla bla._

_Name Type Colour Eye Colour Element Cutie Mark_

_Konata Izumi – Pegasus – Blue – Green – Loyalty – Chocolate Cornet_

_Kagami Hiragii – Earth Pony – Purple – Blue – Honesty – A Cake, A Bowl and a Spoon._

_Tsukasa Hirgaii – Earth Pony – Lilac – Blue – Magic – Sgt. Frog, a Fairy _

_Miyuki Takara – Alicorn – Pink – Purple – Kindness – Workbook with A+ Stamp and pen. _


	3. Konata meets Yutaka and Co

Rainbow Dash and Konata laughed at the prank they had just played on Applejack and Kagami. "Yo, Konata" laughed Rainbow Dash. "This reminds me of something" "What?" puzzled Konata as Rainbow Dash swooped up and summoned a rain cloud. "Do you remember this Konata?" said Rainbow Dash as the rain cloud began to rain on her mane. Rainbow Dash stroked it and chirped. "Timotei! Timotei! Timotei!"

Konata sprung up. "Ah yes! I do!" she chirped excited and then summoned a rain cloud to do the exact same thing. "Timotei! Timotei! Timotei!" she chirped as the rain fell on her mane as she stroked it. Rainbow Dash giggled and the two rain clouds disappeared. Then Konata looked down and saw what she though were her other friends. "Yo! Dashie" she chirped "There is the others! Lets go!" and Konata flew down with Rainbow Dash following her.

Down below, Minami, Yutaka, Misao, Hiyori and Patricia had all found themselves in Equestria. Minami was a tall, light green unicorn, while Yutaka was also a unicorn, but she was light red and smaller than Minami and the others. Yutaka was having fun with her unicorn magic, picking things up, while Minami was more laid back with her unicorn magic, and tried it out a few times.

Misao on the other hand was a brown Earth Pony, surveying the scene around her, watching Minami and Yutaka pick objects up with their unicorn magic. Misao seemed quite curious about everything. Hiyori was a dark grey Earth pony, with a notepad with her, ready for an idea of what doujin she could write on their adventures in Equestria.

Finally, Patricia was a white Pegasus pony hovering above the others, still the American Otaku she is and a bit baffled to where she was. But the feeling of having the ability to fly was just amazing. Patricia swooped down to the ground and back up again.

Konata swooped down to where they others were nearly flying into Patricia in the process, but only brushing her tail. Konata landed. "Hey wazzup?!" she chirped to everyone "It's me, Kona-Chan!"

Misao came forward. "Hey Chibikko!" she laughed "Having fun being a pony?" Konata looked at the brown earth pony. "Yeah Misakichi!" she replied "Let me see your cutie mark!" "What Mark?" puzzled Misao. "Turn around and see if you can find a picture of a meatball on your back"

Misao turned around. She saw a little picture of a meatball on her back legs. That was her cutie mark. "So that is my cutie mark?!" she gasped. "Well, it's awesome! What is your cutie mark Chibikko?" "Well" replied Konata and showed her Chocolate Cornet cutie mark. "Wow" gasped Misao "You're a Pegasus? That is amazing! I am only an earth pony"

Yutaka galloped towards her cousin. "Hey! It's me!" she chirped. "Yu-chan?" exclaimed Konata "You look amazing as a pony. Whoa...you are a unicorn" The little pink unicorn examined her cousin as Minami came forward. "Hey, Yu-Chan" said Konata "Can I check out your cutie mark?"

"What mark?" stumbled Yutaka. Konata turned Yutaka's head to the back of her legs and there she saw a little picture of some hot food steaming. Konata then showed her Chocolate Cornet that she sported on her back legs. "I see now" said Yutaka "It fits me well!" and she giggled. "Minami...what is your cutie mark?"

The green unicorn came forward. "Yutaka" she said "Your cutie mark is amazing, but look at mine" and them Yutaka could see. Minami sported a little picture of her dog Cherry. Konata had a look. "That is a very nice cutie mark you have there" said Yutaka cheerfuly. Konata agreed. Hiyori looked on the side. "Oooh...yuri between two unicorns eh?" she thought to herself but then Konata swooped towards her.

"Yo Hiyorin!" she chirped at her. The grey earth pony jumped. "Whoa whoa whoa...Kona-Chan!" she gasped. "Hey...don't be frightened" cooed Konata. "I am just gonna check you out and see what your cutie mark is" "Cutie Mark?" gasped Hiyori "I seemed to wondered what all these pictures on the back of our legs are!" Konata turned Hiyori's head. She saw a notepad on it, to tie in perfectly with her doujin obsessions.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Konata "Got your eyes on a certain 2 unicorns?" Hiyori squawked and backed off from Konata. Yutaka and Minami turned around looking baffled. They were after all the two unicorns in question!

Konata veered towards Patricia. The white otaku Pegasus pony looked at Konata. "Hey...Konata" she chirped "You're lookin' cool as a pony heh!" "Heheh..thanks Patty" replied Konata "We are both Pegasi!" Patricia grinned at it. "Yeah!" she chirped. "Er...can I have a look at your cutie mark Patty-chan?" asked Konata. Patricia then got one of her wings out to uncover her cutie mark that her wings where mostly concealing. Konata had a look. There she saw...a yaoi book? Next to it was a manga book of one of her favourite animes. "Oh ho ho ho" laughed Konata "I see the yaoi!"

Patricia laughed at it and went red in the face. She shut her wing back in again. "Yeah yeah yeah" she giggled. "Your cutie mark is also amazing by the way!" "Oh thanks" replied Konata "A lot of ponies have been saying that!"

Rainbow Dash was watching it all hovering above them. "They look awesome" she said to herself.

Then Patricia turned around. "Yo, Ayano" what are you doing back there?" she called to Ayano. Misao then came over to Ayano. "Hey..Ayano!" she chirped "What are ya doing?" The cream coloured Pegasus replied "I am looking out for fairies around here" Rainbow Dash heard it "Did she say fairies?" she wondered and then descended into the forest. "Uh no" she said "There is fairies but they come out in the evening" she said. "Don't disturb them, they are asleep you know!"

Ayano then landed down and went over to Konata and Misao. "Before you tuck your wings in" Konata said to Ayano. "Can I have a butchers at your cutie mark?" "Sure" replied Ayano who kept her wings open so Konata could see her cutie mark. There Konata could see a Window with some sweets in it, a reference to what Ayano likes doing. Window Shopping and making sweets. "Well" that fits you well!" laughed Konata. Patricia flew over. "Psst" she whispered to Konata. "Hiyori is starting to write something down...I wonder if it is the start of her Equestrian Doujin!" Konata turned around and then say Hiyori writing some notes down while Minami and Yutaka look at each other.

* * *

><p>Then they saw Tsukasa and Twilight Sparkle. "Hey Kona-Chan!" called Tsukasa. "What ya doing here in the forest?" Then Miyuki and Fluttershy arrived in the other direction. "Oh hello!" said Miyuki as she landed where everyone was. "How was the tour of the forest?" asked Konata. "Oh it was perfect!" replied Tsukasa. "I cannot wait until the evening!"<p>

"Heh well" said Twilight Sparkle "We know our way around the forest now, and the sleepy fairies won't know what is coming for them!" Twilight looked at all the other ponies. So did Tsukasa.

"Um" said Fluttershy to Miyuki "Are these more of your friends?" "Yes" replied Miyuki. Misao jumped forward in front of Fluttershy making her jump. "WHOA...Careful!" gasped Fluttershy. "Sorry" said Misao quickly. "Oh don't worry" replied Miyuki.

"Don't you patronize my like that!" grumbled Minami to Twilight Sparkle. "No..I'm not at all" replied Twilight Sparkle. "Eh well Minami can be like that" replied Yutaka. Minami just stared at her. Twilight turned to Patricia. "Eh well" chirped Patricia "One has to take being an otaku as serious business, no matter where you're from. Back in the real world, my cousins from Birmingham, England are both otakus, and take it quite like I do" She laughed. "Well" said Twilight Sparkle to the White Pegasus. "What's with the Yaoi?" Patricia blushed. "See if you have some in your library..." she said meekly "Or talk to Hiyori over there!" and she pointed over to where Hiyori was.

Fluttershy was already nosing at what Hiyori was writing. She fluttered over to Twilight. "She's writing about these two unicorns kissing" she whispered to her. Rainbow Dash also had a nose at Hiyori's work, even though Hiyori tried to cover it up. "Alright!" cheered Rainbow Dash "That is Awesome!" "But then see if you can make it 20% cooler" she said quietly to Hiyori and flew off. Hiyori Squawked as usual.

Patricia, Misao, Ayano and Yutaka were intrigued about the Fairies. "Can we come with you this evening" they asked Twilight Sparkle. "Of course!" replied Twilight Sparkle. "Konata, Dashie, Tsukasa, Me, Miyuki and Fluttershy is coming so you're most welcome to join as well!" Patricia was overjoyed. "I cannot wait to catch little Fairies!" she giggled. Ayano smiled. It was all magical in Equestria after all. "This is going to be amazing" chirped Tsukasa. They would wait until the evening came until the fairy hunt started.

_Authors Notes:_

_List of the the ponies like from last time._

_Name Type Colour Eye Colour Cutie Mark_

_Yutaka Kobayakawa – Unicorn – Light Pink – Hazel – Hot Steaming Food_

_Minami Iwasaki – Unicorn – Mint Green – Blue – Her dog Cherry_

_Misao Kusakabe – Earth Pony – Light Brown – Yellowish-Brown – Meatball!_

_Hiyori Tamura – Earth Pony – Grey – Purple – A Notepad for her Doujins_

_Patricia Martin – Pegasus – Snowy White – Blue – Yaoi Book and Manga!_

_Ayano Minegishi – Pegaus – Cream – Blue – Shop Window and Sweets _

_I only have the elements confirmed for Misao and Minami, Laughter and Generosity Respectivly. That would match Misao to Pinkie Pie and Minami to Rarity respectively._

_I don't know the other elements for the others, but Yutaka, Patty and Hiyori are paired up with the CMCs, respectively Applebloom, Scootaloo and Hiyori, and possibly Ayano as Babs Seed?_

_The Patricia Pony, body wise would also be used for Pony Tsumugi Kotobuki in my upcoming K-ON! X MLP Fanfic, as Tsumugi Pony is planned as a Snow White Pegasus. Stay tuned for that fanfic!_


	4. The Fairy hunt

Evening was drawing in, as Twilight Sparkle and Tsukasa were waiting at the edge of the forest for Konata and the others. "Ooooh" chirped Tsukasa "The fairies should be awakening!" "Oh yes, but don't be too loud" said Twilight Sparkle to Tsukasa. "You could Scare them off, and we are waiting until everypony is here of course" Tsukasa lay down on the ground watching for others to come along. Twilight turned around and then saw Rarity in her face.

"Ooooh" chirped Rarity "What fairies are you talking about?! Fairies?!" "Rarity please calm down!" said Twilight Sparkle. "Minami told me all about this" replied Rarity but then she calmed down as Minami walked up to them. "Because I am a unicorn" said Minami "Does this mean I can use magic to bring the fairies?"

"Uh well, Alicorns only have that ability" said Twilight Sparkle "So me and Miyuki will be on that job" Minami had bought along a jar to catch the fairies. She picked it up with her magic and then put it down in front of Twilight Sparkle. Rarity glanced at the jar. "This jar looks like one I keep my buttons in" she said to herself. "Minami, where did you find this" "I found it up on the cupboards" replied Minami to Rarity. "Tsukasa would be wanting some fairies to take with her"

"WHAT?!" Cried Twilight and Rarity in unison. Twilight turned to Tsukasa. "What do you mean, by wanting Fairies?" "I want to keep some fairies for myself for when I go back home" said Tsukasa.

"Er well" said Twilight "You can keep them in Equestria, but if you mean going back to the real world, then that won't be recommended, as the magic does not work in the real world. The fairies won't be there and Rarity's jar would go back to where it was" Tsukasa sighed. "Okay, but can I let them out before I leave Equestria?" "Certainly" replied Twilight Sparkle. Tsukasa cheered up. "And give the jar back to Rarity" added Minami.

Yutaka then arrived with Hiyori and Patricia. "Hey" they giggled "Fairy hunt then?" Twilight smiled. "Yes, but we are waiting for everypony to arrive" Patricia looked a Tsukasa's slightly disappointed face. "What's up Tsukasa?" she asked. "I cannot take the fairies back home with me" sighed Tsukasa "They would just vanish if I did" Yutaka looked at Tsukasa. "Well, you can keep them until we go home" she said to Tsukasa. "That's what Twilight Sparkle said" replied Tsukasa. "Now where is Kona-Chan and Rainbow Dash?"

Patricia turned around "Well, there is somepony coming" she said to Tsukasa. Hiyori looked outwards towards where the silhouettes were. "There seems to be 3 of them" she said. "One of them is flying, so it's maybe Konata" "Or it could be Ayano, or Miyuki" added Yutaka.

But it was not Konata, Rainbow Dash or Miyuki. It was Misao, Pinkie Pie and Ayano, judging by the way one of them was bouncing up and down.

Pinkie Pie bounced up to Twilight Sparkle. "Fairies?" she cheered "Where?" "Ssssh Pinkie" said Twilight Sparkle "You might scare them, and we're waiting until everypony is here" Ayano flew up and Misao trotted forward and lay on the ground. She could see little golden flickers through the trees of the forest. "I can see little lights" said Misao as she lay on the ground. "Are these the fairies?"

"Yeah" replied Twilight Sparkle. "They use this to illuminate themselves while they are active to guide their way along the darkness. The light is also the fairy dust that they drop behind them as they go. These fairies have a full amount of Fairy dust when they are born, and as they get older, they drop it behind. When a fairy has used up all it's fairy dust, it dies. The average life expectancy for a fairy from birth to death is about 8 months, as some use their fairy dust faster than others. One Fairy lived for a year and a half. But some have made it to 1 year. The fairy dust is is picked up by stallion fairies so they can reproduce and have more fairies. An average stallion fairy collects enough fairy dust for two fairies for every mare. That means, when a stallion fairy and a mare fairy mate, they can have about 2 fairies, one stallion even had 8 fairies with one mare!"

The others laughed. "Interesting" admired Misao. "How can you tell if a fairy is going to die?"

"The light begins to flicker" replied Twilight Sparkle "Then the light goes dimmer and the flickers are more intense until it goes out and the fairy drops dead" Misao could see a flickering light in the woods. "I see one that is rather sickly" she said to Twilight Sparkle. "Yes it does" replied Twilight Sparkle.

"Does that mean it could die tonight?" replied Patricia. "Well, when they start flickering" said Twilight Sparkle. "That means they have about one week left to live, so I think that one has 4 days left to live by the looks of it" "Oh right" said Patricia.

"Where's Kagami" puzzled Yutaka. "She did not want to come on this" replied Tsukasa "So she's at the ranch with Applejack instead" Minami looked at Tsukasa "You have one hothead sister" she said to Tsukasa.

Presently, Konata, Rainbow Dash, Miyuki and Fluttershy arrived. "Looks like everypony is now here" said Twilight Sparkle. "Yo!" chimed Konata and Rainbow Dash as they swooped down. Miyuki and Fluttershy landed. "Umm...is everypony here" asked Fluttershy. "Yes" replied Twilight Sparkle. "But where is Applejack?" wondered Fluttershy. "Applejack is taking care of Kagami" replied Miyuki to Fluttershy. "Kagami did not want to go on this" "Oh...yes...I forgot" replied Fluttershy. Angel appeared on her mane.

"So we ready for action" said Twilight Sparkle to Miyuki. "Yes" replied the pink alicorn and the two alicorns set off leading everyone into the forest.

* * *

><p>In the Forest, Twilight kept everyone quiet as they wandered through. The golden glow of the fairies illuminated the way as they proceeded on in the darkness. The sun had set and it was getting darker and darker. Tsukasa was fantasized. She tried to keep as quiet as she could but she was quite excited of seeing the fairies, maybe not quite so excited knowing that she could not take them home with her.<p>

But then, Tsukasa forgot about coveting one of the fairies to take with her. She began to focus on the scene of the forest as it was illuminated with all the golden lights of the fairies glow. The glow of Minami's horn also illuminated the area around her as she carried the jar with her.

Konata and Rainbow Dash were bewildered when they saw the fairies flying by. "Wow" they said quietly. They could not quite see the fairies clearly as they were small. But they would soon get a look when Twilight stopped them by a rocky pond.

"This is where the fairies believe their God was born" said Twilight "They often flock around this pond while they are having social gatherings or when they are on their job, stopping to praise their God, that they believe that they all descended from him. The one fairy. There seems to be quite some few around tonight, so we'll get some"

The others gasped in amazement. "So fairies have a God like I do?" asked Patricia. "Well yes, depending on what religion you are, what are you Patricia?" "Roman Catholic" replied Patricia. "Id only I had my rosary beads with me, I normally keep them safe in my room" The latter she said quietly.

"My sister is a Shrine Maiden" replied Tsukasa. "So we have a God in some sense or the other"

Then Twilight brought Miyuki forward and Minami opened up the jar with her magic. Rarity looked as the jar that was on the top of one of her cupboard was opened. "Take good care of it" she said nervously. Pinkie began to get excited. "I think they are gonna get some fairies into the jar" she chirped. "Yeah!" replied Misao. "Don't be too loud" replied Twilight Sparkle. Patricia felt some fairy dust fall onto her wings. Misao got some on her nose and then sneezed. "ATCHOOOO!" she sneezed. "Bless you Misao!" laughed Pinkie Pie. "You allergic to fairy dust?" Rarity felt some fairy dust on her horn. "Perfect" she laughed quietly. Konata and Rainbow Dash looked in anticipation with the others.

Twilight explained the spell to Miyuki and then they got ready to unleash it. _"Fadae Subsisto!" _they said together. The two alicorns magic went and stunned some of the nearby fairies. They stood in the sky as still as statues. This is when Minami came forward with the had been some fairy dust that had been collected into the jar while Minami had kept the jar open. Twilight Sparkle told Miyuki to put the fairies into the jar with her. They both got out their wings and flew up a few feet and used their special alicorn only magic to put the stunned fairies into the jar.

They then used a spell to unfreeze the fairies so they can fly again in the jar. _"Fadae Motus!" _they said and with that, the fairies began flying around in the jar. Minami put the jar down on a rock in front of her. The others looked closely to the jar. There they could see the fairies up close. Konata and Rainbow Dash had a look closely as well. "Whoa..." said Rainbow Dash. Tsukasa had another close look. "Oh my..." she gasped.

"So these are what the fairies look like up close" said Twilight Sparkle. "They look like little Pegasi with Fairy like wings, remember what you wore when you went up to Cloudsdale Rarity" "Oh yes I do!" chirped Rarity. "Heh, it looked fantastic" laughed Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle carried on explaining. "These little wings provide them the power to fly around. These wings are not like wings you'd expect on Pegasi like Konata or Rainbow Dash. These are different. Not only do they make them fly, they also work a bit like Unicorn's horns, like Yutaka and Rarity. So they can perform fairy magic to grant the wishes of fillies and colts true and even collect the teeth when they fall out"

Then Patricia saw a flickering fairy next to Ayano's wings. "Oh gosh, Twilight" she exclaimed "That one is crippled!" "Yes" said Twilight. "Looks like this one could drop dead any moment now" Everyone turned around and focused on the fairy that was flying above Patricia. Patricia did not move, she looked up at the fairy stunned as it staggered around her struggling to make it's last journey. The light of the fairy flickered and flickered until suddenly.

There was a bright white flash and the fairy fell down and landed in a groove between Patricia's wings and her body. "Is that what happens when a Fairy dies?" asked Yutaka. "Yes" replied Twilight Sparkle. "Though it is quite common to see a fairy flash out a bright light when it dies" Hiyori noted it in her notebook. "Interesting" she said. Ayano looked at Patricia. "Are you Okay" Patricia was shivering. She looked at the dead fairy. "YIKES!" she shrieked and the used her wing like a baseball bat to bat the dead fairy towards Twilight Sparkle. "I have a fear of dead bodies" said Patricia hastily.

Twilight looked at the dead fairy. It lay on the ground and it no longer glowed. Everyone else had a glance at the dead fairy. "So this is what happens when a fairy dies" said Twilight Sparkle. "It's body will disappear into the ground and decompose when the sun comes up the next morning" Patricia noticed a lot of fairy dust on her body and the wing that the fairy fell into. "Do I need to brush this off?" she asked Twilight Sparkle. "Well no" replied Twilight "It will wear off in the morning" "Come on lets carry on"

With that, she led them on through the forest until they reached the end of it and went to bed. Patricia slept with the fairy dust on her, as did many others!

_Notes:_

"_Fadae Subsisto" = Stop Fairies_

"_Fadae Motus" = Move Faries_


	5. A New Fairy

The Next Morning, Tsukasa saw the fairies sleeping in the jar that she was given to by Twilight Sparkle. It was all like a magical dream, as the sleeping fairies snoozed in the jar. Tsukasa was going over to Twilight Sparkle's library to help sort books. She was somehow hoping she would find a thing or two on the fairies. Or maybe Twilight Sparkle herself had compiled a book about her research into the Fairies or something. Tsukasa looked through the window. "Oooooh" she cooed "It is a lovely day...I hope it will be a good day for me...okay...I'll see you later little Fairies...bye bye!" But what Tsukasa did not realize that one of the fairies in her jar was critically ill. It was flickering like mad, but her care free self would not realize it until that evening.

Tsukasa trotted through Ponyville down to Twilight Sparkle's library. But then she noticed Patricia who was still snoozing in the sun and the Fairy dust was absorbing into her body. "This is odd" thought Tsukasa to herself, "Why is Patty-Chan still sleeping and the fairy dust is still on her?"

Tsukasa tapped Patricia with her hoof. Patricia opened her eyes groggily. "Urrrgh...Tsukasa...what are you doing that for?" she moaned sleepily. "I don't feel well, and I need to sleep..." Tsukasa was concerned. "Patty-Chan" she said "You still have fairy dust on your back!" "What?" moaned Patricia and she saw the Fairy dust on her back. She tried blowing it off but it would not move from her body...then Patricia went back to sleep. "Oh...I hope this is not bad" sighed Tsukasa as she went forward to Twilight's library.

Tsukasa explained to Twilight. "Well, we'll have to see what happens..." said Twilight Sparkle. "The fairy dust might be poisoning her, or it's making her sleepy. But in rare instances, they've made ponies turn into Fairies. Thought I have not experienced this in my life time, but I know it has happened before, and it always seems to happen with Pegasi. Lets go on the assumption that Patricia is feeling very sleepy indeed" Tsukasa, reassured by Twilight tried not to worry too much. She tried to focus on her excitement of the fairies, not worry about Patricia.

Tsukasa began to get to work with Twilight Sparkle to sort out the books, and to somehow forget about Patricia. For a pony to turn into a Fairy, chances are about 1 in 10,000, very rare indeed, so it did not seem likely that Patricia would. It seemed improbable.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile however up in the clouds, Konata and Rainbow Dash were surveying the scene above them sitting on their cloud. "Ho ho ho ho..." laughed Rainbow Dash looking down on one of the market stalls. "Did I tell you this store sells Yaoi?" "Really?" replied Konata "Whoa...that is awesome...!" but then her wings shot open with a loud 'Pomf'! "Ha! That proves it!" laughed Rainbow Dash "You just had a wingboner!"<p>

"A what?!" gasped Konata who was thinking of all the stallion Yaoi that was in them books. "A Wingboner" explained Rainbow Dash. "It's when your wings shoot open with a 'pomf' like this" Rainbow Dash began to picture the Yaoi in her head as Konata watched. Then her wings shot open with a loud 'Pomf!'

"Oh I see now" laughed Konata who by now, her wings were bouncing around all over the place. "Well, one thing is for sure that Patty-Chan would love it! I cannot wait to see her wings shoot open like that!" Rainbow Dash laughed "That would be amazing!" she giggled. Konata swooped down to try and locate Patricia.

Patricia was still sleeping in the sun with the golden fairy dust being absorbed into her bloodstream. Her joints were aching, her head was throbbing and her wings were sore, they were both laid out as they were too sore to tuck in. She did not feel right and she slept and slept. Konata swooped down to Patricia. "Yo! Patty-Chan!" she chirped, but then Konata saw Patricia asleep. "Hey Patty-Chan!" she chirped "I heard there is some yaoi for you at the market, wanna come along?" But still Patricia did not respond. Konata then noticed the fairy dust on her back and her sore wings that were both laid out. Konata tapped Patricia with her hoof.

"Konata..." groaned Patricia "I am not feeling well...can you please leave me to sleep?" Konata was stunned by it all. "But Patty-Chan, you have fairy dust on your back" she protested. "I know" replied Patricia "Can you leave me alone please?" and she fell back to sleep. Konata flew off back to Rainbow Dash.

"No...she is not feeling well and is sleeping with her wings spread out" explained Konata. "This is odd" wondered Rainbow Dash. "What's more" added Konata "She has fairy dust on her back" Rainbow Dash was concerned. "I don't know what would happen to her" she said "I hope it is nothing bad" Konata sighed. But then she perked up as the two of them flew down to the stall with the Yaoi, and meet Scootaloo who was a Yaoi fantic.

"Hehe well" replied Scootaloo "I enjoy the thrill of Wingboners, and it is quite cool to see two Stallions kissing eachother, because a lot of mares seem to do it, but that is technically yuri. But I enjoy reading yaoi like 'Oh my God isn't this awesome!'" Konata laughed as Scootaloo handed some money to the stallion on the stall and then opened the book. Immediately, her wings shot up with a pomf! "Awesome!" laughed Scootaloo. She then put the yaoi in her bag, hopped on her Scooter and sped off.

"Ah well" laughed Rainbow Dash "Scootaloo seems to be the real Yaoi fantic around here, but there is other ponies that like Yaoi!" "But it works best on pegasi!" laughed Konata "There you can see their wings shoot up and ehehhehe...all!"

"Wingboners are awesome!" laughed Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo was on her way when she passed the sickly sleeping Patricia. She hopped off her scooter and approached her. "Hey Patty-Chan!" she chirped "Are you okay" but then Scootaloo tripped up on Patricia's sore wing. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" squealed Patricia as she was suddenly awoken. "Scootaloo?"

"Sorry" said Scootaloo to Patricia "I just wandered if you liked to read some Yaoi?" "Urgh...I am not feeling well" sighed Patricia who had just been woken up again. "My wings are sore and my body hurts!" Scootaloo stared at Patricia, then she noticed the fairy dust being soaked into her like rainwater. Patricia fell asleep again. Scootaloo decided now was not the best time to try and make contact with Patricia and hopped on her scooter again.

* * *

><p>As evening arrived, Twilight Sparkle had her library sorted and tidy thanks to Tsukasa. "No problem" replied Tsukasa cheerfully. "It was great to be of some help!" Twilight Sparkle smiled as Tsukasa trotted out of her library back to see the fairies. But then she remembered about Patricia. "I hope she is alright" said Twilight Sparkle and then went outside in the sunset. Patricia had been asleep all day, except for when she was rudely awakened.<p>

Tsukasa went back to see the fairies, but then she noticed the flickering light of one of the fairies. It was flickering intensely. "Oh no!" gasped Tsukasa "That fairy seems very sickly indeed! I'd better let it out and free again!" Tsukasa picked up her jar and then went outside. It was getting dark. Tsukasa carefully put her hoof in the jar to get out the sickly fairy.

She got it out and closed the jar shut tight so the other healthy fairies could not escape. She could see the intensity of the flickering. "Oh my god!" cried Tsukasa "I hope it's okay" Tsukasa let the fairy fly. It staggered around as Tsukasa put the jar with the other fairies back inside. Twilight Sparkle was on the way to Tsukasa as well.

Tsukasa had got back outside as Twilight approached. Then all of a sudden, there was a flash of light and then fairy fell down to the ground dead. "Cripes!" exclaimed Tsukasa. "Another one bites the dust" said Twilight Sparkle, not making any references to Queen at all. In this case, another fairy had dropped dead. Twilight had come to explain about Patricia.

But before Twilight could say anything, she noticed golden flashes from where Patricia was. "Umm...come with me Tsukasa!" she said quickly and the Tsukasa trotted over while Twilight flew over. Then as they approached Patricia, she was shrinking and she was glowing golden. "Oh no!" gasped Twilight. "She's turning into a fairy!" When Tsukasa realized this, she was absolutely horrified. "Patty-Chan!" she gasped as the final stages had finished of Patricia's transformation.

Patricia, now a fairy just looked at them. She could not speak, she could only make fairy chirping noises. Konata and Rainbow Dash swooped down to see the cause of the commotion.

"Patty has turned into a fairy" explained Tsukasa hastily. "Oh gosh no!" gasped Konata.

She then saw Patricia as a fairy in a golden glow surrounding her, she just made chirping noises and then flew off into the forest where Fluttershy's cottage was. Twilight Sparkle was stunned. "Do you know how you can turn Patty back into a pony again?" asked Konata. "There has to be a spell for me to be able to do this, but this will only work on fairies that were formally ponies and not fairies that have been fairies for the past generations!" This was a dilemma in itself, Twilight had to try and figure out a way to restore Patricia into a pony from a fairy. Tsukasa was concerned, she was not sure she liked fairies as much now.

_Authors Notes:_

_The line about Patricia's body aching is a somewhat reference to 'Old Red Eyes is back' from The Beautiful South the line '__**Old red eyes is back, his shoulders ache all over and his brain is sore...' **__a band that my parents used to listen to when I was young, and I am not really a great fan of the band, but it was the first sorta pop music I ever heard._

_The Spell that Twilight Sparkle is looking for is the most rarest spell to occur in Equestria, and she has possibly one of few spell books containing that spell._


End file.
